parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 8 - Thought Love
Cast *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) Transcript *(In Hugolina's chamber's roof, Hugolina, in her English flag bikini from the Beach Tennis game, is relaxing with Padme, who is relaxing in her United States flag bikini from the Beach, because the two are sunbathing and having glasses of poured wine and sipping on them, while chatting above a swimming pool, next to the castle) *Padme Amidala: Ah, me. Young love. Oh, it's a grand thing. *Hugolina: Oh, you know, surely he must know how much I still love him. *Padme Amidala: But, of course, my dear. Believe me, someday soon, your uncle, King Yoda, will have an outlaw for an in-law. *Hugolina: Oh, yes, sure. But when? When? (dives into the pool) *Padme Amidala: Oh, patience, my dear. Patience. Remember, absence makes the heart grow fonder. (dives into the pool) *Huoglina: Or forgetful. Oh, I've been away so long. What if he's forgotten all about me? (the kids, Dumbo, Young Simba, Stephanie, and Fifi La Fume in their swimsuits with Dumbo wearing red speedo trunks, Young Simba wearing blue swimming shorts, the skunk wearing her pink bikini, and Stephanie wearing her bathing suit join and dive with them in the water) *Padme Amidala: He won't. Now let's go swimming. *Hugolina: Okay. No problem. *(meanwhile, back in the Forest, Hugo hums while cooking some stuff) *Anakin: Hey, lover boy. How's that grub comin'? Man, I'm starved. continues Humming Hugo? Hugo? Hugo? - Hey! *Hugo: Hmm? What? What do you say? *Anakin: Aw, forget it. Your mind's not on food. You're thinkin' about somebody with long eyelashes, and you're smellin' that sweet perfume. and coughs to see the boiling food burning all over *Hugo: Hey, whoa! It's boiling over! *Anakin: You're burnin' the chow! *Hugo: Sorry, buddy. Guess I was thinking about Hugolina again. I can't help it. I love her, buddy. *Anakin: Look, why don't you stop moonin' and mopin' around? Just-- Just marry the girl. Marry her? *Hugo: Marry her?! No! Don't just walk up to a girl, hand her a bouquet and say, "Hey, remember me? We were kids together. Will you marry me?" No. It just isn't done that way. *Anakin: Aw, come on, Hugo. Climb the castle walls. Sweep her off her feet. Carry her off in style. *Hugo: It's no use, buddy. I've thought it all out, and... it just wouldn't work. Besides, what have I got to offer her? *Anakin: Well, for one thing, you can't cook. *Hugo: I'm serious, buddy. She's a highborn lady of quality. *Anakin: So she's got class? So what? *Hugo: I'm an outlaw, that's what. That's no life for a lovely lady. Always on the run. - What kind of a future is that? *Old Ben Kenobi: Oh, for heaven's sake, son. You're no outlaw. Why, someday you'll be called a great hero. *Hugo: A hero? Do you hear that, buddy? We've just been pardoned. *Anakin: That's a gas. We ain't even been arrested yet. *Hugo: All right. Laugh, you two rogues. But there's gonna be a big to-do in Nottingham. slurps, then coughs Well done, ain't it? Old Flash Dashing’s havin' a championship archery tournament tomorrow. *Anakin: Archery tournament? Ha! Old George could win that standin' on his head, huh, Hugo? *Hugo: Thank you, Anakin. But I'm sure we're not invited. *Old Ben Kenobi: No, but there's somebody... who'll be very disappointed if you don't come. *Anakin: Yeah, old Bushel Britches, the Honorable Darth Vader. *Old Ben Kenobi: No, Hugolina. *Hugo: Huoglina? *Old Ben Kenobi: Yeah. She-- She's gonna give a kiss to the winner. *Hugo: Kiss to the winner! Oo-de-lally! Come on, buddy! What are we waiting for? *Anakin: Wait a minute, Captain. Hold it. That place will be crawlin' with soldiers. *Hugo: Aha! But, remember. Faint hearts never won fair ladies. Fear not, my friends, this will be my greatest performance. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts